Seducirla de nuevo
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque no le importaría seducirla de nuevo.


**Disclaimer: ****"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**Advertencia: Femmeslash. Si no te gusta, no lo leas ;)**

**Palabras: 710**

* * *

Era una mujer fuerte, y ante todo, segura.

Siempre había confiado en si misma, aunque era cierto que durante mucho tiempo había renegado de sus propios gustos y se había escudado en un pequeño caparazón con el fin de evitar salir dañada.

Ahora, sin embargo, se podía mostrar abiertamente como era. Podía ser ella misma, aunque eso había supuesto algunos cambios.

Su vida, desde que había dejado el instituto, había cambiado y dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y además, ya no estaba con ella esa persona que era capaz de provocar que su corazón se acelerase, y que perdiese el control sobre ella misma. La había perdido, y ahora, se sentía sola.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar fijarse en las ligeras curvas que se formaban en el cuerpo de una nueva muchacha que había aparecido en su vida. Alguien que había llamado su atención, pese a que había pasado desapercibida para ella.

Una chica cuya mirada hacía que se plantease algunas cosas, y lograse llamar toda su atención. Sus ojos lograban que se quedase un momento desorientada, y que sonriese con cierta sinceridad.

Sí, lograba sacar un lado más tierno, igual que lo había hecho el amor de su vida. Lograba sacar un lado más dulce, y más íntimo. Lograba una tranquilidad y una paz que nunca había sentido, además de con la persona que le había robado el corazón.

Era una sensación tan familiar con ella, que le gustaba.

Por eso no pudo evitar, en uno de los ensayos, acorralarla.

Era una mujer sensual, provocativa. Lograba que toda mujer se quedase prendada por ella; mujeres, y hombres, detrás de ella. Hacía que cualquier persona suspirase por el movimiento de sus caderas, y por sus labios, que se entreabrían de una manera coqueta que hacía que cualquiera se quedase embobado ante tal sensualidad y belleza. Era una muchacha que no se dejaba vencer por nada, ni intimidar. Era ella la que intimidaba.

Y ahora, la estaba intimidando a ella, colocando sus manos en sus caderas para evitar que se escapase. Cuando acarició esa parte de su piel, pensó que nunca había experimentado una calidez como aquella, y más al notar lo que provocaba en la otra chica. Podía notar sus pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa, y el nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Pero no sentía rechazo; si tensión, pero no rechazo. Casi podía sentir que se le aceleraba la respiración al tenerla cerca, podía sentir que respiraba más rápido, a sabiendas de que creía que le iba a besar.

¿Y si la besaba?

Podía sentir el sabor de sus labios finos, que parecían más suaves y dulces que los de cualquier otra persona; además, le encantaba la idea de besar a una chica que nunca había besado a otra chica...A una joven inocente. Eso era lo que le atraía de ella, esa pureza e inocencia que hacía que fuese como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Y quería un poco de esa bondad que parecía poseer.

Casi cuando estaba rozando sus labios, le pareció escuchar unas palabras, aunque no prestó mucha atención. Solamente quería atrapar su boca con la suya, sentir la calidez de su lengua entrelazándose con la suya, el recorrer cada tramo de piel que quedase sin explorar, para conocerla del todo, el deslizar sus manos por su espalda mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

Y cuando finalmente la besó, sintió el suspiro contra sus labios. Podía percibir el vaivén de su pecho acelerado. Podía percatarse de su piel estremecida ante las caricias que le iba dejando en la línea de su espalda por la línea de la camisa. Podía casi notar como ella quería resistirse, y a la vez, dejarse llevar. Porque incluso una chica heterosexual como ella, tan buena y dulce, podía dejarse llevar por la sensualidad que ella misma provocaba. Podía dejarse llevar por la provocación, y el erotismo que era capaz de provocar en un beso.

Al separarse, escuchó como tragaba saliva, y cuando se apartó del todo, la joven salió corriendo, un poco nerviosa. Se había dejado seducir, y ella podía sentir que estaba un poco avergonzada por ello, pero no importaba. Había logrado lo que quería; un beso de ella.

Santana López se apoyó en la pared, relamiéndose los labios, con una mirada un poco pícara, y una sonrisa traviesa.

Le había gustado besar a Marley Rose, y si era sincera, no le importaría volver a seducirla.

* * *

Holis, holis :3 Bueno, esta historia es para un reto, y la frase escogida es

_**"Cuando te acaricié, **__**me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"**_

_\- Alejandro Jodorowski_

Escogí este fic para esa frase porque, me pareció que no tiene que estar relacionada con un amor puro, pero si con una fuerte atraccion que podría ir a más. Eso es lo que quiero mostrar en este fic con Santana y Marley. Santana siente que al tocarla, al estar cerca de Marley, siente una calidez que hace que se sienta cercana; pero no es amor del todo. Es un sentimiento fuerte, pero no es amor. Podría acabar siendo amor, o podría quedarse en nada; pero es algo tan intenso que provoca sentimientos encontrados en Santana, aunque ella no sea consciente de ello, y tampoco se da a entender más en la historia debido a que es un one short solamente. Y era eso :3

Un besuco y gracias por leer


End file.
